Something Brewing
by MyAutumnWind
Summary: Susannah is the lone survivor of an ancient clan. When she stumbles upon an old friend, her life changes. Will her enemies get their hands on the destructive weapon which hides dormant in her soul? KidxOC
1. Memory

Something Brewing

**Susannah **

As far as I know, I am the last survivor of the Azul Clan. My tribe is no different to any other, except, our DNA has the ability to be able to control the most dangerous weapon in the world: BREW. The Star Clan killed my father when my mother was pregnant. Then she too died shortly after giving birth to me. In her last days, she walked the desert just to take me to Shinigami-sama, the leader of Death City. Shinigami's are the only other being that have similar abilities to the Azul Clan where BREW is considered. I think that's why she made such an effort; to keep me safe.

Because I am the lone survivor of my clan, I had been forced to carry BREW. It hid deep inside my soul, undetected by anyone. Anyway, seeing as both my parents were dead, Shinigami took me under his wing. I grew up with him until I was 10, but I will get to that part later. His son, Death the Kid, was extremely wary of me at first. I remember him avoiding me for the first few years. As we grew older, and he became more adult, we grew closer.

Shinigami, by my mothers wish, sent me to a normal school. No meisters, no souls, no magic of any sort. To protect me probably. I asked Shinigami why Kid didn't go to school. He said that Kid had gone once, but he disliked it so much that he never went back. I think it was because everyone knew he was different. Not like me. I slot into normal life like any other person. Only Shinigami and I know about BREW. I wasn't even allowed to tell Kid… I felt like I was hiding my true self from him. I told him everything… except that. I knew all about his obsession with symmetry and was the only one, apart from his father, who could calm him down. I did worry about him. If it wasn't the number eight, it was the wall hangings, or forgetting to fold the toilet paper! Meaningless things that felt so important to him.

At school there used to be so many rumours about Kid. However, no one knew that I lived with him, so I just used to smile and not say a word. Inside, I guess I felt angry. How dare they? They don't know him like I do! But I couldn't let my anger show. For if I got too angry, BREW would become more prominent in my soul, which meant it was easier for enemies to spot.

My perfect life came to a halt on my 10th Birthday though. Unusually, I woke at half 5 in the morning. As I was thinking, I heard shouting and banging from below. My heart began to beat loudly in my chest. Cautiously, I crept across the hall to Kids room.

"Oi", I whispered, shaking him, "Kid? Wake up." He mumbled something unintelligent. " KID! Wake up!" He shot up and looked wildly around the room… until his eyes fell on the clock, placed perfectly in the centre of his room.

"Half 5?! B-but I always wake up at eig-" His worries were interrupted by a loud bang from outside his room. Kid looked at me, and then swung his legs out of bed. "Stay here," he ordered before walking towards the door. Before he could reach it, it was flung open. I screamed. Kid chuckled. It was just Sid, Shinigami's advisor, stood in the doorway. His expression was grave.

"Come with me. Quickly. Both of you." He lead us silently out of the back door and up the hill to the Shibusen. My legs were shaking uncontrollably. _What's going on? _I ignored the fact that Kids eyes lit up when he saw the building had perfect symmetry. Inside, the school was a blur. The events which happened in the office though… I will never forget. I shivered as I was pushed lightly onto the circular platform. Sid bowed and left. As I clutched at my sleeves, Kid took control of the situation.

"What's going on father?" he asked forcefully. I saw in his eyes how grown up he had become, at only ten years of age.

"Now, now," Shinigami waved his hands, "I'm afraid, the day has come. Susannah, I'm so sorry. Somehow, a witch found out about you. I'm afraid that it is too dangerous for you to stay with us anymore…" he hung his head. Meanwhile, Kid looked confused.

"What does a witch want with Suze?" I shook my head at his question.

"I'll go. I'm not putting you in danger."

"It's not me I'm worried about, Susannah" Shinigami pulled me into a hug.

And from then on, I was no longer a part of their family. I moved into a foster home with a family in the city. Before I left, Shinigami explained to me the importance of discretion. I was banned from seeing him or Kid… I felt so heartbroken. They were my family, but my secret was more important. So I moved away without another word. I understood. I had to be independent. I remember Kid saying that he was really confused, but he hugged me.

"I promise to come rescue you next time anyone tries to hurt you."

He squeezed my hand and walked away. Just as I was leaving, he called to me:

"Suze! Happy Birthday!" Then he disappeared from my life.

School was the same. It went on as if nothing had happened. I began to avoid the streets near Shibusen and the Shinigami mansion. It became habit that I didn't go into that part of town. For seven years.

I adapted quickly. Now, I'm 17. My foster family have been great, but the memories of my 10th birthday still haunt me. 7 years ago… Has it really been that long? If I saw Kid on the street, would he recognise me? I wouldn't. Who could miss the pitch-black hair with three bright white lines circling half his head? I chuckled, as I would remember the fit he would get into. "Not symmetrical!"

That's not my life anymore. I'm a photography student in my last year of college. Not the sole survivor of an ancient clan, carrying the most destructive weapon in the world. Am I?

**Death the Kid**

Absolute perfection! I felt so happy! My candles were in perfect alignment! So beautiful. Symmetry is my art. It must be perfected.

I heard a knock on my door. Raising my head, I saw my two weapons, Liz and Patti Thompson entering my room. I wince as I am once again reminded of the asymmetrical form in which they take when they are human. A smile is forced upon my face as Patti giggles at me. Liz on the other hand, scowled and folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"This Kishin egg is going to get away if we don't leave now!" She began to tap her foot.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." I make a start to the door. "Wait!" my eye catches the wall hanging on my right. Is it exactly 90 degrees? I heard Liz behind me muttering.

"You would think that someone turning 18 in a few days would act more mature than this." It was my imagination; my wall hanging turned out to be perfect.

"Onee-chan~ Onee-chan~" Patti sung clinging to her sister elbow.

"Fine, let's go." I took one last look at my room, before leaving to catch the monster eating peoples souls: Lupin.

**Susannah**

It's snowing, for the first time in about five years. I pulled my scarf closer to my neck and shoved my hands into my pockets. I was trudging home from a night class, which I go to. My mind was focused on a great idea I had for my new project. Suddenly, I noticed the ground shake for a second beneath me. I take out one of my earphones. _So it isn't just my loud music. _I smile, _Oh well. _I put my earpiece back in and carry on my journey. I could feel snow floating about my face and in my hair. _Snow always looks more beautiful when viewed from inside. I could get some brilliant photographs though…_ I began to hum along with my music, when I lost balance and slid on some wet snow. Righting myself, I flicked back my hair and hoped nobody noticed. Then I got a strange feeling…like, someone was watching me. I slowed my walk and slightly turned my head. My blood ran cold. Someone was watching me. I could feel it. As I turned to look again, I screamed. A giant werewolf ran towards me and pounced. My heart skipped a beat as, thankfully, I skidded again on the snow and landed on the floor, unharmed. My hand automatically reached up to my heart, almost as if I was protecting my soul. My headphones lay on the ground, beating out soft music as I stared into the eyes of the predator. Suddenly, two gunshots rang out, from behind me and the werewolf's eyes widened, just before stumbled and fell back, replaced by a glowing soul. I heard a high-pitched giggle from where the shots came from. I wonder whether I was its target for a reason… Did it know I have BREW? I just continued to stare at the soul, not bothering to turn to my rescuers. I wonder…

**Death the Kid**

I grin as the girls return to their human form. I give them both a high-five and Patti began to sing.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Liz notices the girl sat on the ground and approaches her. Her sister follows.

"Hey," Liz waves, "You ok? Lupin almost got you then" I see her shake her head. "No, I'm fine, really." _Her voice_… It sounded so familiar. _But where…? _ The girl picks up her headphones and lets Liz give her a hand up. "Thanks." She tells the girls, brushing snow off herself, her back still facing me.

"No problem," Liz winks. Patti however, skipped over to the floating soul, takes it and faces me.

"Kid! We got another one!" At my name, the girl whips round with wide eyes. No… can it be…?

"Kid?" she asks. I step forward.

"Suze?!"


	2. Coincidence

Something Brewing 

Chapter 2

**Susannah**

What do I do? Run? I mean, I can't stay here. I'm disobeying Shinigami. Oh god, why couldn't I be more careful? I had to have been attacked by the one monster that Kid was looking for. Just my luck. He's staring at me so confused… _It kinda cute. _No. _What am I thinking? _I step backwards as he says my name again,

"Suze? Is that really you?" He outstretches his hand. I turn around, hugging myself. "Kid, I cant be here. I'm sorry, I really am." As I start to walk away, I wanted nothing more than to turn and hug him. I guess I never realised how much I miss him. As I slowly walk, I feel a hand on my arm.

"Suze…" Kid says softly, staring me in the eye, "It's been 7 years. I doubt anyone is watching us." I glance over my shoulder just to make sure before turning to face him and unfolding my arms. Liz looks puzzled.

"You know each other?" she asks.

"Yeh, childhood friend. It's a long story" Kid replies.

I whisper to Kid, "Who are they?"

"Liz and Patti Thompson. My weapons."

"Weapons? You? After all the trouble your father went to!"

"They're symmetrical in weapon form…" he mumbles, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Oh boy. You still-?" I turn to Liz, "He still has the symmetry thing?" She nods. I wipe snow off my cheek and glance at my watch. "Look, Kid, I gotta go." I say. He looks disappointed. "I'm sorry," I squeeze his hand before turning to walk out of the alley. Before I reach the end, I turn and call out to him. "Hey! Kid! You kept your promise! You rescued me!" He smiles faintly and whispers, "So I did."

I turned and walked away, realising that my heart was beating strangely fast. Puzzled, I plug my music back in and continue my walk home.

**Death the Kid**

I watch her go. _I never realised how much I've missed you…_ 17 now huh? She'd certainly grown up. _Beautiful… _Why of all things did I notice how her pale blue jumper fitted her slim waist perfectly?

"You gonna let her go that easy?" Liz asked, watching me.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I reply.

She sighed and muttered, "Men."

Patti, still holding the soul sang, "Kids in loveeee!"

"WHAT?! No! No, you have it all wrong, I mean, I-" I cleared my throat and calmed down, "That was the first time I have seen her in 7 years."

"She is quite pretty actually," Liz thinks aloud and I felt the heat in my cheeks rising.

"I can't win can I?" I sighed and walked out onto the road. In the distance I saw her walking away. _Dammit._ Liz appeared from nowhere and clapped me on the back.

"Don't you worry lover boy. You'll see her again." Instead of hitting Liz, which I should have done, I had a thought: I never actually found out the reason she left. Maybe it was time to find out.

**Susannah**

"I'm home!" I called, shutting the front door behind me.

"Oh, hi honey," My foster mum stepped into the hallway. She waggled some paper at me, "You have a letter." I nodded and took it from her. As soon as I opened the envelope, the blood rushed to my head: Shinigami's Seal. Scanning it, I held my breath. This letter was the first contact we had had in years.

"Well?" My mum asked. I paused, before answering, "I- I cant go. It's too risky. I mean-" I cut myself off before I burst into tears. I dropped the paper and rushed upstairs. _Why? Why would this happen to me?_

Dear Susannah,

Hi! I know that you will be shocked to hear from me, but I am writing to invite you to Kids' 18th birthday party in a few days. The number of enemies has decreased in Death City by a lot over the past year, thanks to my students. I think that no suspicion will be raised if you came. Kid has been a bit down recently. I'm hoping you can cheer him up a bit. Please consider it.

Shinigami-sama x

**Death the Kid**

"Father, I've been wondering. About the past…" I trailed off.

"Go on."

I clenched my fists and asked, "I want to know why Suze had to leave seven years ago."

My father sipped his cup of tea and looked at me. "Why don't you ask her yourself."

"… What?!" I was so confused.

"Yes, I decided to invite her to your party, seeing as Maka and Soul took out nearly all the threats in Death City. I believe no harm will come of this." I remembered the look on her face when she saw me today.

"She wont come." I stated.

My father winked, "You never know." My heart thumped at the idea.

**Susannah**

The next day, I was sat in photography class waiting for the teacher to arrive. People milled about the room. In my own little world, I was thinking about Kid. I was so indecisive about attending his party. I miss him so much, but… BREW. I have to protect it.

My friend Sophie sat down next to me, "Hey, you ok?" "Yeh, why?" "You just seem a little…distant." I blushed, "I'm fine." I said it trying to convince myself.

**Death the Kid**

"Kiiiiid? Which tablecloths do you want at your party? This, or this?" The younger sister shoved two pieces of material at me.

I waved her away, "I don't care. Which ever." Patti looked at me curiously before glancing at her sister.

"Okay," Liz walked over and leaned towards me, "You alright? What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She paused before announcing that she was going to do her nails.

Usually I would have asked her to make sure they are symmetrical, but I was preoccupied. "Kiiiiiiiiid?"

"What is it, Patti?"

"Can I make you a giraffe cake?"

I just looked at her before walking out the goddam door.

**Susannah**

It wasn't snowing today on the way home. It was sunny, but crisp leaves rustled in the wind. I regretted leaving my scarf at home today. I pulled my jacked up before letting out a frustrated noise: my mp3 player just ran out of battery. _God dammit, I loved that song. _Then, it started to rain. Great. My day is just going from bad to worse. I fiddled with my hood before swinging it over my head. As I trudge on unhappily, I hear someone call my name.

"You know Kid, we gotta stop meeting like this," I smile at the boy. He pushes his wet hair back and grins.

**Death the Kid**

"You coming to my party?" I ask, my heart pounding in my chest. She looked unsure. I felt brave, so I took her hand. "Please. It would mean the world to me."

After a moments pause, she says cautiously, "It's risky, Kid."

"Please."

I look in her eyes. Then she nods, "Fine, fine, you win. I'll come." She waves her free hand. The rain gets heavier. "Aw, jeez." I hear her mutter.

"My house is only round the corner. We can dry off there if you want." She steps back. _Dammit._

"Sorry, Kid. But I'll come to your party. I promise."

As she turns to walk away, I grab her arm gently. "Suze…"

"Yeh?"

"Do you hate being close to me? Is that it?" Her face flushes.

"Kid, no. If I could, I would spend all day with you. But I cant. I have to protect-" She breaks off, "No, I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Protect what? Suze?"

She runs away. I couldn't tell whether she was crying or not: the rain is too heavy.


	3. An Unwanted Visitor

Something Brewing 

Chapter 3

**Susannah**

It's the day of the party. All throughout college, my legs were shaking uncontrollably and several people pointed out my pale complexion.

"I'm fine," I would say, as cheerfully as I could.

There was also talk of this 'fabulous' party, which Shinigami's son is having. Like when I was younger and I heard rumours about Kid, I would just smile. Almost everyone I spoke to was complaining about the party, but they were just jealous, because they heard that only students at Shibusen were going. _I wonder what would happen if I told them that I was going… _

After a tedious day, I regrettably went home to get ready for this damned party. Changing into my knee-high black dress and purple tights, I realised that my chest felt oddly tight. _Pull yourself together, Suze. _I looked into my mirror. Usually I am so scruffy, but tonight, I had to be smart. I didn't look like myself at all. Sighing, I scraped my hair back into a ponytail and straightened out my fringe. _Why am I doing this? _As I was adding another layer of mascara, my mum called for me.

"Suze! Time to go!"

I gripped my bedpost to stop my head spinning. This is going to be some night.

**Death the Kid**

I straightened my tie and breathed deeply.

"C'mon Kid! Everyone's waiting! The candles are not going to change themselves while you are gone!" Liz called, sounding a little impatient. I had her and Patti dress in matching dark blue dresses. It was a party, but that didn't mean that I didn't want everything to be symmetrical.

I wasn't bothered that I was 18, nor my party. I just wanted to see her again. Every time I envisioned her face, my cheeks would flush bright red. _Stop it. Do not mess up. _

"KID!" Liz knocked on my door again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I threw open my door.

"Thank god for that." The two girls linked me on either side and lead me to the hall.

As soon as we entered, I was pushed onto the staged area. I scanned all the faces looking up to and immediately felt disappointment; she wasn't there. I put on a brave face and scratched my head as I nothing was wrong.

"Hey, everyone. I hope you have a great night. Enjoy yourself, but don't ruin the symmetry of this beautiful hall." I heard a mixture of groans and laughter. As the music began, I scanned the group of people again. _Please. _

Liz's breath tickled my ear as she whispered, "She's by the drinks table."

Before I could ask Liz what she was talking about, my eyes fell on a thin girl in a black dress, looking incredibly shy. It was so cute…

I turned to Patti, "Behave yourself," then I jumped off the stage and made my way through the crowds of people. My heart jumped as soon as I saw her.

**Susannah**

"You came!" I saw Kid coming towards me.

I smile, "So I did… I feel so awkward though. Nobody knows who I am." I shifted me feet.

"Come on, it's my birthday, smile please," he grins at me.

I can't help but ruin the mood, "I hate birthdays." I state, remembering my own. Kids face dropped, I felt so guilty.

"I-I'm sorry," I am really screwing up tonight, "I should just go, I'm not wanted here. Your friends will be wondering where you are…" I trailed as Kid cupped my face with his hands.

"Shut up. Come dance with me," he said, before letting go and holding out his hand for me to take. I'm a bit shocked. For a second… I thought he was going to kiss me. Why would I think that? I shake the thoughts out of my head and take his hand.

**Death the Kid**

Phew. I thought I had blown it then. I had to resist the temptation to kiss her. I smile as she giggles and leads me over to the dance floor. Liz and Patti grin at me stupidly.

"Kid?" Suze asks.

"Yeh?"

"Maybe it was the right choice to come after all." She smiles at me and my heart flips. _Jeez._

**Susannah**

After about an hour I noticed that I kept getting weird looks from others around us. It was expected though. I mean, no one knew who I am, and I was constantly by Kids side. I realised that I should leave him to mingle for a bit, so I told him that I was tired and walked over to a nearby chair. For a few minutes I sat there and watched him. Then, I noticed a door to my left standing slightly ajar. I stood and went through it. I sighed as my childhood memories came flowing back to me. I walked the halls to my old room. Cautiously, I pushed open the door. I smiled, _so like Kid to do this. _The room was exactly the same, except the furniture had been re-arranged so it was symmetrical. I sat down on my old bed and slowly felt the bedpost.

I wondered whether being here was the right thing to do. BREW lay deep inside me. If someone wanted to try and take it from me, then I wouldn't know what to do. Kid would try to save me, but, BREW longs to be free, not dormant inside my soul. I know Shinigami promised to keep me safe, but suddenly I felt nauseous. I did not like being back here at all. I ran from the room and back towards the hall.

**Death the Kid**

I noticed her leaving. I didn't try to stop her. I thought that this was something that she had to do herself. Hopefully, now she will have realised that she is safe here. I put on a happy face for my friends because they wanted me to have a good time, but… after a few minutes, I sensed something not right. Someone wasn't supposed to be here. We had an intruder. At almost the same second that I realised this, a scream rang out from the corridor next to the hall.

Ignoring others around me, I run through the door that Suze had gone through. I was shocked at the sight. Suze was cowering against the wall, and a tall man dressed in prision rags was creaping towards her, licking his lips.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I cry and throw my arms out in front of her, facing the man. He laughs and carries on towards us.

"If you're not going to give it me," he snarls, "then I'll just take it from your dead body." He crouches, as if he was about to pounce.

In a panic I turn and use my body to shield Suze from his attack. I hold her shivering body close and wait for the pain. It doesn't come. Instead, I hear a gunshot.

Raising my head, I see Liz spinning Patti in gun form round her finger. The wolfish man howled and jumped out the nearest window.

"What were you thinking?! Coming here without a weapon?" Liz tutted then let Patti return to human.  
"Onee-chan, I'm hungry." Patti pulled her sister back into the hall and shut the door behind her.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I looked at her, still sat against the wall, her face full of fear. I take her hands and try to pull her up to stand; her wide eyes were still fixed on the window.

"Suze. It's ok. He's gone. Come on, look at me." She stumbles she stands up straight. I take hold of her face and turn it to look at me. She jumps at my touch. "It's ok. It's me, Kid. Come on." At my name, she looks at me right in my eyes. I see her own watering.

"Help me, Kid." She whispers before throwing her arms round my waist and crying softly on my shoulder. A little surprised, I slowly put my arms around her and pull her closer. I felt her body shiver.

**Susannah**

I don't know why it felt so right. I could stay like this forever. I cried and cried. I think I just needed to let it all out. The fear from the incident a few minutes ago had left me, because I felt so safe in his arms. To say that I hadn't seen him in seven years and already be this close to him meant so much to me. I could feel his jacket getting wet from my tears, but I didn't want to let go.

I felt his head lean down so it was next to mine. His breath tickled my cheek. My heart felt so full that I didn't know what to do. Then, he softly kissed my cheek. My entire body shivered with a strange emotion. And it was then that I realised. I figured out why I felt the way I did. Jeez, I think im in love with Kid.


	4. Moving On

Something Brewing 

Chapter 4

**Death the Kid**

We held each other for a few more minutes. She had stopped crying by now. I didn't know what I wanted to do, so I just held her. The she looked up at me, and I felt myself hold my breath. She wiped a tear from her eye and spoke softly.

"I think I want to talk with your father. I'm confused." I nod and let go of her. She smiles sadly at me and whispers, "Thank you," before walking out the corridor. I watch her leave, then walk back into the hall, where the party was still going on.

Liz and Patti bound up to me. "Hey! Cheer up! It's your birthday!" Patti sings. _How can I cheer up when im so worried? _I think back to what the wolf man said. What did he want from her…

I freeze. "The window." I say. Liz sighs then chuckles.

"I'll fix it, you stay here, ok?" As Patti rushes off to dance, I stay stood still. My mind was so confused.

My eyes glance over the hall. I see a mobile phone on the chair near the door. _Huh?_

**Susannah**

"My, my, you have grown. You look just like your mother!" Shinigami marvels at me.

"Um…" I cough and sit down in a chair, "I came to ask about something." He calms down and looks at me, now serious. I continue. "At Kids party, a man, well, more like a wolf, tried to take BREW from me. He said," I gulp," he said that he wanted what was in my soul and that he would kill me by any means necessary. How does he know? Who is he? And why now of all times?"

Shinigami pondered for a second then spoke, "This man you describe is a man called Free. He escaped from prison only a few weeks ago. I believe a witch must have informed him about you. He must have seen the party as an opening to you. He is immortal by the way."

_Great. _"He didn't hurt me because Kid was there, but I don't want to have to move again. I'm sick of running," I explain looking at a small floating cloud near my foot.

Suddenly, someone coughs behind me. I turn to see Kid holding my phone.

"You, er, left it in the hall. It rang. Your mum says its urgent."

Suspiciously, I take the phone from Kid. I notice him blush and look away.

"Hello?" I say.

"Suze! Thank goodness you are ok!" She sounds so flustered.

"What happened?"

"Me and Dave got home from our meal and the door was unlocked. We thought it was you that had come home from the party early, but we went to your room and-" her voice seemed to break.

I clutched the phone. "What happened?" I ask again. I notice Shinigami looking worried.

"Suze, your entire room. It's all been smashed! Everything is torn to pieces. Im so sorry. I can't even find your camera."

I hung up and dropped the phone. I didn't care if it broke. I could feel myself getting hot as anger bubbled up inside me.

"Suze, Calm down!" I heard Shinigami cry. He is worried about BREW. Damn BREW. Suddenly, I felt a burst of rage. I screamed, picked up my chair and threw it. I heard it split. I didn't care.

**Death the Kid**

I was shocked. I had never seen her angry before. But, I just couldn't figure out why my father looked so worried. I stepped back as she started to shout at my father.

"I hate this! I hate it!" She banged her fist on the table. "All my life I have run away! And now, someone knows! I don't know how, but now I'm going to have to leave! Again!" I saw a tear fly out of her eye as she continued, "I want to be with Kid but I cant! Because of this stupid burden! I hate it! Why me?"

My father tried to intervene, "Susannah, calm down. You know you must."

"No! Why should- ah!" She cut herself off and clutched at her chest. As she stumbled backwards, my father walked to her. Too late. I saw it. Finally, I knew the answer to all my questions.  
"See. You have to calm down. Close your eyes." She did as instructed and her whole body seemed to relax. Her eyes flickered open, and she fingered the hem of her dress.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly, looking down. It was silent for a second.

"I think I have figured it out: Why you had to leave on your birthday, why you were forbidden to see us, why you looked so scared of me the first time I saw you again…" I walked up to her and she looked in the other direction, unable to look at me. "You have BREW, don't you?" She didn't move. I began to get angry, "I saw it! Answer me!"

"Kid, Stop it." My father ordered.

"Why should I? I don't get why you kept it from me! Obviously you don't trust me. I see how it is." I turned and started towards the door. _Dammit. Why her of all people? _

"Kid, don't go." I heard her whisper. I turn quickly and she looks me in the eye, "I need you to understand. I didn't choose this. I am the last of my clan, please don't hold it against me." Her eyes showed so much pain. It hurt me.

"Its so dangerous," I said.

"I know. That's why I moved away from here. So I didn't put you in danger." I could do nothing but nod. She then turned to my father, "What do I do now? My home has been wrecked."

My father smiled, "I have an idea. And don't worry, I'll buy you a new camera." I saw her eyes light up and my heart flipped.

**Susannah**

"Maka and Soul are my elite students. They have an extra room. I'm sure you will get along fine." Shinigami told me, before handing me a box containing my new camera. I nodded and turned to the door. Kid stood leaning against the doorframe smiling at me.  
"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. C'mon." He led the way through the city towards Maka and Souls apartment. I gripped the box in my hands because of my nervous energy as I listened to Kid speak. "I've known these two for a long time. They are really nice so I wouldn't worry." It was good just to walk down a street with Kid. I smiled up at him. We hadn't really talked since the incident a week ago. The thing I remember most vividly is his lips on my cheek; A small gesture that meant so much to me.

We arrived at the house in a couple of minutes and Kid knocked, directly in the middle of the door. A blonde girl, not much older than me, with her hair in bunches opened the door with a smile.

"Hi! Come in! You must be Susannah."

"Just call me Suze." I grinned at her as she lead me and Kid into the house. As soon as I got inside I smelt something baking.

"Maka is constantly cooking." Kid whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Soul get in here!" Maka called as we walked into a lounge with 4 green sofas placed in a square. I sat next to Kid holding my camera tight. A teenage boy strolled into the room, hair as white as snow and his hands deep in his pockets. He slouched into one of the sofas and grinned at me. Maka placed herself delicately next to him.

"Its so cool that you are staying here, Suze." Soul said.

"Yeh," continued Maka, "We'll take care of you."

_They really are nice._ I noticed a cat walk into the room. It looked at me with yellow eyes and meowed as it rubbed against my leg. Suddenly, the cat was replaced by a young woman with purple hair, and hardly any clothing. I saw Souls mouth drop open and Maka glance at him furiously.

"Makaaaa Chop!" Maka cried, whacking Soul on the top of his head. I glanced at Kid, who was looking at me, rather than at the girl. I laughed as the girl meowed and said, "I'm Blair-chann!"

"Blair stays with us, seeing as we destroyed her pumpkin house…" Maka said regrettably, "Put some clothes on, Blair."

She returned to cat form and skipped out of the room. I noticed that Kid looked a bit flushed.

Then Soul said, "You need any help moving your stuff?"

"Well, not really. It all got torn to shreds…"

"Oh, sorry. Well don't worry, ill lend you clothes till we go shopping," Maka winked.

"Make yourself at home." Soul said, "That alright with you, Kid?"

"Huh? Yeh, yeh…" he said sounding embarrassed.

I scowled, "Jeez, Good for nothing." He smirked at me before standing.

"I'll get going then, if you're ok here, Suze."

"Yeh ok. See ya." I watched him leave, feeling slightly disappointed. As we heard the door shut, Soul leant back and asked, " So what's with you and Kid?"

I blushed and shuffled about, "What do you mean?"

"Soul, shut up." I laughed as I watched Maka attack Soul again.

_Yeh, I think I will like it here._


	5. Just a Misunderstanding

Something Brewing 

Chapter 5

**Death the Kid**

"You look depressed," Liz told me, resting her chin on her palm, from across the table.

I wasn't. I just missed having Suze around. For the past few days she has either been at college or with Maka and Soul.

"I'm not," I replied.

"Well start acting lively then."

I just looked at her as Patti skipped into the room. Putting a finger on her lips, she said, "Why is everybody so quiet?"

I stood, "I'm going to read." Sullenly, I walked out of the room and Liz grinned at her sister, mischievously.

I walked into my bedroom and lay on top of it. In my head, I kept thinking of dangerous situations that Suze could get into, and I wouldn't be there to save her.

I could feel my eyes growing heavy. Pretty soon, I was fast asleep.

**Susannah**

I pilled the shopping bags into my room.

"Thanks again for today, guys," I called.

"Don't mention it," Maka smiled and went into the kitchen. I had just returned from a shopping spree with Maka and Blair. All week, we had been going out, getting to know each other. I'm so glad to be here. It's like I've known them all my life.

I walked back into the lounge and poured myself a drink. As I took a sip, I heard someone behind me.

Soul entered followed by Liz and Patti. A rush of disappointment waved over me, as I realised Kid wasn't with them. I haven't seen him in a week…

Soul walked up to me and said, "Hey, you have something in your hair." He leaned in and lifted a leaf from my fringe.

I laughed, "Thanks," I stepped back noticing how close Soul was. Liz looked at me. "How are you guys?"

"Good, thanks." Liz's reply seemed almost…harsh. I smile at her, slightly confused.

Then out of nowhere, comes a massive crash from outside. My heart skips a beat and I feel fear creeping into my body. Liz and Patti exchange glances and I take another step back as Bang! Again. _Free. Free. He's here._ I grab Souls arm and hide my face in his shoulder. _Kid, where are you? _Soul put his arm round me and holds me closer.

"I wont let it hurt you." He whispers. I'm too scared to even nod. Another crash, it's getting closer. Suddenly, I scream, as the door to the apartment is thrown open.

"Soul!" I cry, clinging to his jacket.

I hear Soul chuckle. "Suze, it's ok. It's Maka's dad."

I look up and see a young man, holding a bunch of flowers, stare smitten at his daughter, who enters the room with a drink in her hand.

I release Soul and giggle to hide the relief that I felt. _Thank god_. Liz glares at me and pulls he sister to the door.

"You going so soon?" Maka asks, pushing her dad out of her way.

"Yeh, sorry," Liz replies, before leaving.

"What was that about?" I question Soul, "And why is Maka's dad clinging to her leg?"

He laughs, "He absolutely adores Maka. I wouldn't worry about it. Wanna hear me play the piano?"

**Death the Kid**

Shibusen. I'm running. Screeching to a halt, I spot Free. He grins evilly and steps to the side. On the floor, I see Suze covered in blood. I try to shout but I seem to be mute. Free scoops her up and says, "She's mine." I see Soul walking nearby. He just looks at me and says, "It's your fault." I see Maka turn her back on me. I chase after Free. The scenery changes to clouds. Liz and Patti skip beside me as I try to catch the wolf, unaware of the situation. I try to catch Suze's hand, which falls limp as Free carries her. As I almost reach, I trip and fall straight through a hole. Falling.

"NO!" I cry, sitting bolt upright. Shakily, I wipe my head and whisper, "Just a dream." I take a few deep breaths before hearing the front door slam: A habit of Liz's when she is angry. Stomp, up the stairs.

"Sister?" Patti calls. My bedroom door is barged open and Liz sits on my bed.

"Nice to see you too, Liz. What brings you here?" I sit up properly, leaning on my pillows.

"We just went to Maka's apartment to find Suze to come cheer you up."

"Ok…" I wondered where this was going.

Her hands clench into fists. "But when we got there, you friend is clinging onto Soul, like you don't exist at all. She hasn't tried to make contact with you. She just isn't thinking about how you might feel." She fell silent as she saw my expression. "I'm sorry, Kid. "

I felt like I had been punched in the face. "Y-you could be mistaken… And… and it's not like, I mean, I'm not in love with her. She can do what she wants." I stuttered.

Silence.

"I'm not stupid, Kid," Liz told me, standing up, "And your just to stupid to see what's right in front of your face."

"Liz, thanks, but I think I can make my own decisions about my friends."

"Why are you sticking up for someone who is breaking your heart?!" She shouted at me. I looked at her blankly.

"Get out please."

"What?"

"Out. Now." Liz looked at me pityingly before shutting the door behind her. As the door closed, I rubbed my eyes. _Jeez, what is going on?_

**Susannah**

Another week passed. I didn't hear anything from Kid and I was worried about why Liz didn't like me, so I shared my thoughts with Maka. I cupped my hot chocolate.  
"Tell you what," She said, "Me and Soul will go over tomorrow and ask, ok?"

"Thank you," I smiled sadly and put my drink down. I was glad that Shinigami had said that I was allowed to see Kid, now that he had a team looking for Free. Free… I had nightmares about him all the time. And every time, I would wake to find Maka or Soul holding my hand beside me. I'm so grateful to them. It feels so much safer to be living with elite students. I just wish Kid were here with me.

**Death the Kid**

"Kid! Maka and Soul are here!" I heard Patti chime. I push back my chair and walk into the living room with my hands in my pockets. When they saw me they exchanged glances.

Maka smiles, "Hey, Kid. How are you?"

"Fine."

"Oh good." There was a moment of awkwardness.

Maka cleared her throat. "So, how come you haven't been coming to the flat recently. Suze is really missing you."

"I'm sure she has better things to do than miss me."

Maka looked a bit taken aback, and then Liz entered and perched on the arm of the sofa.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asks, "Where's your friend?"

"Suze didn't want to come, because she thinks, for some reason, that you don't like her Liz. Now why would she think that?" Soul questioned.

Liz glared at him. "You're asking me that? You're the one who was all over her last time we went round!"

Soul looked baffled. "What are you on about?" I sat listening to the pair quarrel.

"I saw you!"

"She was scared of the banging from outside!"

"Yeh, sure. Like I believe that."

"Wait- what?" I spoke, interrupting the argument, "What was she scared of?"

Soul relaxed and explained, "She was scared of a noise from outside. She clung to me because she thought it was Free. Turns out it was Maka's dad, but y'know…"

I stared at Liz. "Well that's a different story to the one you told me." She scratched her head.

Maka leant forward and quietly asked, "So you haven't been to the flat because you thought Suze and Soul…"

I blushed ferociously. Soul snickered, "Kid, why would you be bothered by that?"

They both smirk at me, knowing exactly the answer to their questions. I stand up, shaking my head. I shove my hands back in my pockets and shuffle out the room feeling slightly stupid.

**Susannah**

A few days later, it was late at night and I was flicking through a magazine of Maka's. I glance at my clock in the dim light of my lamp. Wow. Half 12. I really lost track of time. Suddenly, my head snaps to my window as I hear a small bang against it. And another. My heart beats fast as I creep to my curtain and slowly pull it back. Letting out a sigh, I open the window and call down,

"Kid, you scared me."

"Come down here," he calls, dropping the handful of small rocks in his hand.

"Wait one sec." I shut the window and rush to my cupboard. Changing my pyjama bottoms for jeans and pulling on a hoodie, I check in the mirror. My hair looks fine, for once. I creep out of my room and down the hall. I wince as the front door creaked when I closed it. I ran round to the garden and stopped, overcome with shyness when I saw Kid. I slowly walk over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"No."

There is a moment of silence.

"I, um, sorry about not coming to see you for a while."

"Oh no, don't worry. It's fine. Maka told me you had an important mission."

He looked baffled for a moment before running his fingers through his hair. The action made me catch my breath.

"So… why the midnight visit?" I tried not to sound ungrateful.

"Well, I was just thinking about you. Kind of a spur of the moment decision really…"

"Oh, ok." I grin, then I remember, "Oh yeh, Maka and Soul said to give you a message," He nods and I continue, "It's: We know and think you should confess because it's the same for the other." He seemed to stiffen slightly. I leant on my hip and muttered, "Never understood it. Guess you do though…"

"Yeh. Thanks. They should really mind their own business though." He smiled at me and I blush. _Thank god it's dark._ I look up. Only the moon and stars looked down on us. Then it occurred to me.

"Damn, I've locked myself out." Kid wasn't listening, he seemed to be thinking about something, "I could go through a window… or hmm…." I noticed Kid snap out of his thought bubble and step closer towards me.

"Suze," he said, "You know at my party, in my dads office-"

"Not here Kid, please."

"No, no. I just remember something you said. When you were shouting, you said that you wanted to be with me, but couldn't because of your… burden. What did you mean?"

_Oh crap, did I say that? How am I supposed to answer that? Should I tell him… No._

"I, uh, I was just angry I guess." His face fell.

And it was that which made me realise: Maka and Souls message. They were talking about us? That means-

**Death the Kid**

I watch her put a finger to her chin. Then she looked at me, shocked.

"What?" I ask.

"Kid… Maka and Soul… They were talking about us?" I feel my cheeks blush and I look at the moon to avoid her gaze. _Why is the moon so romantic?_ I could tell her. I should. Or just kiss her. Just do something.

My thoughts are interrupted as she takes my hands and steps forward so her body was touching mine. My heart beat furiously fast in my chest as I leaned my head slightly down so our faces were inches apart.

"Kid…" She whispers before I kiss her.


	6. A Kiss Lasts Forever

Something Brewing 

Chapter 6

**Susannah**

I never knew I could feel this way. I was so... so happy. His lips pressed against mine softly. I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands moved to my waist and pulled my closer to him. Our lips interlocked, slowly to start, growing more confident. I felt like I had been waiting for this for ages. _Perfection. _Our kiss lasted a few more minutes before Kid tilted his head on mine.

We breathed and just looked at one another or a minute. I giggled.

"What?" Kid asked.

"I'm just happy that's all"

He smiled and lightly gave me a peck on the lips.

Curiously, I asked "how long have you felt like this?" "

Since the day I saw you again."

"I didn't realise. Until the party. Where you saved me from -" I couldn't say his name. I felt like I had been dropped. Kid saw my expression and pulled me into a hug.

"I will not let him hurt you," he whispered into my hair.

**Kid**

"You look happier today." Liz peered curiously at me. Patti munched on her cereal and smiled as I walked into the room. "What happened?" Liz asked. "What do you mean?"

"You're usually so depressed. Something has changed" Patti dropped her spoon and it splashed onto the table. I walked to get a cloth but froze when Liz says "does it have anything to do with your late night adventure?"

I chuckled nervously. "Maybe." I handed Patti the cloth and walked out grinning to myself.

**Susannah**

I yawned. Thanks to Kid, I had only gotten about 3 hours sleep. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I thought back to last night, or rather this morning. I pulled my books into my bag, swung it on my shoulder and called, "I'm off to college, bye~"

I saw Soul stumbling out of his room sleepily as I bounded out the door, "Jeez, someone's happy today"

**Kid**

I was walking past Liz's room when she screamed. "Kid!" I put my head round the door.

"What?" She was stood wearing jeans and holding a t-shirt to her chest. "Why are you-?" She points to her mirror.

"Please tell your father not to call when I'm getting changed!" And she walks into the bathroom to finish getting changed.

"Sorry Liz" My father apologises as she re entered the room.

I peered at my fathers face in the mirror. "So what's up?" I asked as I put my hands in my pockets.

"My team have discovered Free's hideout. You want to be part of the mission?"

Anger started to brew inside me. ""Yes." I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Good good. Get yourself down to Shibusen." He paused before saying, "Kid, congratulations by the way."

"At what?" I seemed unimpressed.

"Well, I know what you were doing at one in the morning"

Y-you were spying on me?!"

Aw it's only a bit of fun"

I made a disproving noise and walked away. " Patti? Where are you?"

"Here!" she sang, swinging round a corner.

"We're going to hunt some wolf."

"Yay!"

**Susannah**

I sat at my desk smiling to myself. I was kind of early for class, so only a few others were in the room. I felt my pocket vibrate. Curiously, I took out my compact mirror and opened it.

"HULLO!"

Slamming it shut, I rushed out into the corridor.

Once out of earshot, I opened the mirror again and said, "Hey Shinigami, what's up?"

"I just thought you would like to know that we have discovered Free's whereabouts."

My blood ran cold. "So... you'll catch him then?"

"Maybe. Now don't panic, but there is a high chance that he will come after you as a last resort. But don't worry, I'm sending someone to guard your college."

"Great," I tutted. I felt a need to run back to the apartment and hide with Maka and Soul. "See ya later, Shinigami"

I shut the mirror and walked back into the classroom. I was just about to pick up my bag and leave, but the teacher walked in and called everyone to quiet down. I sat down gingerly.

"You ok?" My friend, Jess, said to me as I pulled up the seat next to her. I nodded.

"Perfect" _Ok its only English lit. I can handle an hour._ The muscles in my legs started to tighten randomly. I had to keep telling myself to calm down. This was going to be a long hour.

**Kid**

We rode on my skateboard, Beezlebub, to Shibusen where my father told us that as his team was checking out Free's hideout, we were to wait outside Suze's college.

"Boriiinnng~" Patti had moaned. I just sighed and went as ordered. At any sign of disruption, we were to go in and check it out. Now we were sat on a bench in the college car park. We had been waiting for 20 minutes.

I rested my head on my hands. I was admiring the symmetry when Liz said "so are you gonna tell us what happened last night?"

"Nope"

"No fair"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out" I said smiling. Then Patti grabbed my arm.

"You hear that?" she said. I looked at Liz

"Yeh, I do." I stood and in the distance, coming from the college, I heard a scream. "C'mon" I started running, my heart beat rapid. _Please be ok_.

**Susannah**

20 minutes past. So slow! _Come on. I'm not sitting here just waiting for someone to attack me._ I kept glancing at the door, checking that no one was there. As I rested my head on my palm, Jess nudged me.

"Hey, you hear that?"

I shot up and listened. A floor below, I could hear banging... like someone heavy running…like… a wolf. My blood ran cold and I felt my eyes sting.

"Jess..." I whispered in a panic.

"What?"

Before I could answer I heard someone scream. My gaze shot to the door and I let out a whimper. Free stood in the doorway grinning. He had thrown open the door that had knocked off its hinges and threw it at my teacher. She now lay unconscious. He snarled, his eyes searching for me.

"I'm going to die."


	7. A Turn For The Worst

Something Brewing 

Chapter 7

**Susannah**

Jess grabbed my hand.

"What's going on?" I turned to answer, when suddenly, I notice his eyes locked on my petrified ones.

"Nice to see you again," My breath was stolen away. "Are you going to come quietly?" He started to walk towards me pushing tables out of his way. My classmates were a mixture of confused or scared. I heard a girl whimper behind me. What do I do? I pushed back my chair and rushed to the back of the classroom, my back against the wall.

"I'll take that as a no then." He growled, made 4 movements with his hands. My eyes widened as his body grew into a more wolfish form. I felt my whole body shook with fear.

I must protect BREW! My eyes flitted to the window. We're only one floor up... I could jump.

Then, as if he had read my mind, Free snarled, "Don't think about it missy."

He pounced. I dodged. I felt a hot scratch across my cheek: It was bleeding. I tried to run but his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me close. Before he could speak, I spat in his face and made it to the door.

Roaring with anger, he pounced again, hitting my friend so that she slid across the room and hit her head on the wall.

"Jess!" Scared, I crouched against the wall.

Then, hope! I hear two gunshots. "Kid!"

**Kid**

My eyes showed my anger. How dare he hurt her? "Don't you think about it!" I shouted, guns pointed toward Free.

He grinned, "Nice of you to join us Shinigami."

I fired 4 shots into his chest. Some girls screamed. I didn't care. He fell backwards, giving me time. I ran toward Suze, who was crouched in a ball against the wall. "Suze, come on, get up. Please. I need you to get up." I begged her as I pulled her up by her waist. She seemed in a trance, so I let her lean on my shoulder. Free stood again and stretched. I tightened my grip on Liz and Patti. I felt Suze step behind me and clench the fabric of my jacket.

"Damn you Shinigami…"

"You're not taking her!" I said.

He snarled at me, "We will see about that."

And he ran towards me. In a quick movement, I pushed Suze to the door, dodged his attack and fired two bullets into his stomach. He fell for a second and I glanced at Suze. She was sat petrified at the scene. Her eyes widened as I felt something cut my chest. I heard her scream and catch my falling body. However, I gritted my teeth and tried to stand.

No way am I going down that easily.

I saw Free raise his claws again. Suze threw herself in front of me and in the process got scratched by Free in her arm. I saw her fall.

"No!" I went trigger happy at Free who took every shot I gave him. After I was done, I panted and leant against the wall. Suze clambered to her feet and wiped a cheek.

"You bastard! I will never give it to you," She screamed at the wolf.

**Susannah**

I saw Free smiling. Why? I gotta get out of here. I look at Kid once more before turning to the door. A noise made me stop short: Kid was choking. I whipped round and gasped.

An ice pillar stuck out of the ground. It had pierced Kid right through his stomach. No... This cant be happening. Liz and Patti had fell from his hands. I saw his eyes flicker and close. He coughed once more, blood dripping to the ground.

I felt like the world was going in slow motion. Patti returned to human and picked up the gun. She angrily fired at Free. "I'm immortal goddamit!" He takes out the girl with one swipe then pounced towards where I stood, shocked, staring at the blood dripping from Kids limp body. I felt Free scoop me up. "Kid...." I whispered, before everything went black.

**Kid**

My eyes felt heavy as I tried to open them. The first thing I felt was a massive pain in my stomach and chest. I groaned and put my hand to my injuries. I saw two stitches. What happened to me? I felt someone take my hand.

"Stein! Stein! He's awake!"

"Suze...." I muttered hopefully, my vision blurred,

"No Kid, its Liz." The blonde squeezed my hand. With my free hand, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"My head hurts." I stated.

"Well it will do. You got skewered by an ice pillar."

"Oh." I gave up attempting to see and shut my eyes. I felt someone pressing my stomach lightly. "Quit it." I told the person.

"Kid, Its Dr Stein. I'm just checking your stitches are fine. But you seem to be right on the mend. Just keep resting." He put his hand on my shoulder before he left the room.

"Patti will be here in a bit. She's bringing your father here."

I groaned, "Liz, what happened?"

"Um... We can discuss that when your father gets here."

I clenched her hand as my pulse shot up, "Where is she?"

I heard the door open. "Kid! Your alrighty!" Patti sang.

"Good, good," My father said. I flicked my eyes open and tried to push myself up onto my pillows. I looked at them each in turn.

"Is someone going to tell me what happened?" They exchange glances.


	8. Medusa's Plot

Something Brewing 

Chapter 8

**Susannah**

It was cold and dark. When I had awoken, I had found myself in a small room, with cold stonewalls. A tiny barred window high on one the wall cut through the darkness leaving a small square on sunlight hitting the opposite wall, highlighting the mould that crept round the corners of the bricks. A rusting chain hung from a wall facing the barren door. It was like an old fashioned dungeon you read about in stories. This was no story; it was a nightmare. My nightmare.

I had crawled into one of the far corners and hugged my legs to myself trying to keep away the cold. I shut my eyes, the scenery around me too daunting to face. My fears were fulfilled when I heard a key in the lock. My entire body froze, too full of fear to breathe. I did not raise my head when the door creaked open and footsteps came closer.

I heard a woman's cold voice, "Ha, she doesn't look so tough. This will be easy for you Free."

I then heard Free's chilling voice, "Yes Medusa." The words sent a horrifying shiver down my spine. His heavy footsteps joined Medusa, who was stood in front of me.

As he grabbed my arm, panic set in. My head shot up and I screamed.

"Get off me! Get off! Let me go! Pl–" My words were silenced as Free's hand slapped across my face. I lay on the floor crying, holding my cheek. I felt so weak.

A black arrow slithered across the floor towards me and tightened round my wrist. I stared at it in horror as it pulled me up so my feet weren't touching the floor. The woman, Medusa, walked over to me as I desperately tried to pull my wrist free.

"I am going to get my hands on your weapon," she told me, her voice filled with annoyance, "Now you can either co-operate or we can do this the hard way."

I sobbed, "Just let me go… Please. I don't know how to give you BREW."

She smirked, "Stupid girl." The arrow constricted around my wrist so tight that I screamed. "You think we would kidnap you without a plan? I know exactly how to remove it. Once we're done with you, your precious Shinigami wont know what hit him." She turned and exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

Even though she couldn't hear me I shouted, "Don't you dare hurt him! I'll make you regret it! I'll- I'll-" The arrow released itself and I fell to the floor in a heap. I felt someone pulling me to my feet again. _Free._ His claws dug deep into my skin._ Kid, help me. Save me, please._ I screamed again as his hand raised to hit me.

**Death the Kid**

It was six days before they told me. Six days. And when they finally sat me down and explained everything, I did not like what I heard one bit.

"So now you know," Liz looked at me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"He has changed his location. My team are out searching," My father explained.

I clenched my fists and stood, "That's not good enough! How do we know that they don't have BREW already?!" I shouted.

My father paused before saying softly, "Is it really BREW that you are worried about?" I faltered and collapsed into my seat, my hands covering my face.

"Kid…" Liz touched my shoulder but I shook her off. "Please don't blame us. We did all we could."

"The situation just took a turn for the worst," Continued my father, "We'll have her back in no time. Don't worry."

I couldn't bear it. "Don't worry? How the hell am I not supposed to worry when the girl I love is missing?!" I took one look at their shocked faces before storming out the room.

"Where are you going?" Liz called after me.

"Where do you think? I'm no use just sitting here, am I?"

**Susannah**

Each morning had been the same. Each morning I would dread the outcome of the day. From the moment Free entered my prison, he would hit me so hard that I had given up screaming every time his fist met my bruised body. Scratched, burns, bruises, you name it covered my skin. The worst of which being a throbbing black eye and a scratch, so deep in my arm that it refused to heal. I tried to never show my pain. I refused to give him the satisfaction. But when bruises from one day were only being renewed the next, I had begun to give up hope. My mind began to shut itself off when it was happening. If I made myself numb, the pain wouldn't be so bad.

However on the seventh day, he didn't come. The light from dawn shone through the small window, ever the same. I waited. He didn't come. I was too stubborn to let myself think that it was over.

It must have been about midday when my heart stopped at the sound of a key in the lock. But it wasn't whom I expected. It was worse: Medusa. My neck hurt as I looked up to her figure looming over me as I sat in the corner, knees pulled up to my chest.

"Tomorrow," she said putting her hands on her hips, "it will have been a week. Why are you taking so long to respond? Anger is a key emotion. If you feel enough of it, BREW will be released."

She stared at me as I chuckled, "You think that beating me up will make me feel angry at you? You have no idea what I feel, or what will make me angry."

Her face flushed with rage. "BREW will be mine whether you like it or not. I will find out what makes you angry."

In the distance I heard a muffled explosion. However, Medusa continued to stare at me, her expression changing. She smirked.

"I will never give it to you."

"Oh, I think you will. I just have to hit you where it hurts." She turned and walked to the door, "I wonder how Shinigami-kun is doing these days?" And she left, leaving me feeling like I had been kicked in the stomach.

I screamed with rage.

**Death the Kid**

I was beginning to feel like I should give up. _I'm never going to find her_. I had searched everywhere I could think of. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. It was wasting time. Free is immortal. How are we going to kill him? I felt constantly sick all the time… or maybe it was longing. _Damn it._

My father walked into my room. I was lying on my bed listing locations that I hadn't searched yet.

"Kid, I have had all other missions cancelled. Everyone is searching," The tone of his voice sounded like he was choosing his words carefully," Liz and Patti are worried about you. You're not eating." I didn't respond. "Kid, wont you stop for even half an hour? You need to relax." _Relaxing is for the weak. _

My father sighed and left, realising that I wasn't going to give in. Behind the door I heard Liz.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Not good. I cant get through to him."

I stopped listening because I had noticed something: my wall hanging. It wasn't straight. The symmetry of my room was so disgraceful that I began to sort out everything.

Suddenly, I heard something behind me. Turning, I saw nothing.

"Who's there?" I called, my eyes searching the room.

Then, out of nowhere, a black arrow flew towards me and bound my arms together. I fell to the floor as I let out a surprised noise. The last thing I saw before I passed out was a blonde woman with a snake tattoo leaning over me.

**Susannah**

I felt so disgusted with myself. How could I let them get to me? I couldn't afford to lose my temper for it would probably cost me my life. But, the thought of them hurting Kid just so they could get this weapon out of me just made me so… so mad! I stood, ignoring the stifling pain in my knees and limped to the door. I tried everything to get it open, but my attempts were in vain. Nothing could get me out of here.

I put my back to the door and slid down it. I could feel a pain in my chest growing. I knew that it wouldn't take much more till BREW became stronger. I didn't know what would happen if it was removed from me. It was stronger than I could ever be. Maybe it would take my life? If that was the case, then I guess I didn't care. As long as Kid was ok, then I would be happy with whatever the outcome was.

Then suddenly, the door was flung open and I went toppling backward. Free stood over me.

My body tensed as he grabbed my arm and growled, "You're coming with me." I tried to yank my arm away from his powerful grasp. But his grip was iron. As he dragged me along the unfamiliar corridors, he said, "What's the matter? Do you not want to see how your boyfriend is doing?" I gasped and my heart stopped for a second.

"No. No," I shook my head, "What have you done?" My voice sounded more like a shriek than anything else. I couldn't contain my disbelief, and above all, my anger.


	9. It's Leaving Me

Something Brewing 

Chapter 9

**Death the Kid**

How could I let this happen? _Argh, I'm so stupid._ How can I find her when I'm stuck in this place? _I don't even know where I am._

My hands were bound with two black arrows that stuck out of the wall behind me, my once crisp white shirt was ripped and my cheek was bleeding from a scratch.

Medusa… who is she?

This prison that she had locked me in was falling apart at the walls. It had one small window to my right. _Damn it, at least put it in the middle._ The symmetry wasn't the only thing that was bothering me. Medusa had said something that intrigued me. She had told me that I was here purely to anger somebody. My first thought was my father. He is the ruler of the city, and I am an easy target, but she told me that my assumption was wrong. Who else would be angered by my kidnap? My mind hurt.

As I was thinking this, Medusa unlocked the door and threw it open. I winced at the light. The arrows were removed from the wall but still bound my hands together. She pulled me forward and dragged me out the room.

"You really need to clean up around here," I muttered, unaware of the danger that this woman posed.

"Shut up." She threw me to the ground and sent a vector arrow into my arm. I cried out in pain. "Get up," She ordered so I stumbled to my feet gritting my teeth.

"Whatever you're planning, you wont get away with it-"

"Whatever I am planning is not your business," she cut across my words, "I'd be happy if I were you. I am giving you something that you want." And at that, she threw me into another room and slammed the door. I was plunged into darkness. I could feel someone else was in the room with me. I turned.

"Shinigami." Free growled.

"You." I spat.

**Susannah**

I had been moved into another room. It looked exactly the same as my last. I rubbed my arm as I stood directly in the centre. _Kid is here? _ I was trying to keep the anger that bubbled up inside me at bay. _Breathe. Calm down. _To think that Kid was somewhere in this place was unimaginable. I wanted to be with him with all my heart, but if I saw what they had done to him, I fear that something inside me would break. My head snapped up as the door was opened.

It was Medusa. She grinned at me. I felt my eyes prick and my throat burn. She took pleasure in seeing how much of a mess I was. Trying to keep the most powerful weapon from activating was hard. I felt a constant pulling feeling in my heart.

I saw Free behind her, wiping his cheek. Then I spotted the blood.

My eyes widened as I saw him carrying a limp body with him. _No…No! It can't be!_ Medusa's grin grew wider as she watched me break down. I fell to my knees and watched Free dump Kid's body onto the floor. They shut the door and left me alone with my nightmare.

"Kid!" I crawled over to him and shook his shoulders, my voice sounding dry. He didn't answer. My tears flowed freely onto the ground. "Kid!" I shook him again. My heart felt like it was going to burst. "Don't be dead. Please. Wake up. Kid!" I begged as I took his cold hand and pressed it to my cheek. The only thing I could feel was pain. "I can't lose you. Please! Kid…" A heart wrenching feeling was ripping me apart. I hid my face on his shoulder and cried so hard that it hurt. After a while, I ran out of tears and leant up. I wiped blood off his cold cheek and kissed his pale lips before standing and facing the door.

"Fine! Fine! You win! Take it! I don't care anymore!" I screamed the words that came from my heart. The anger was like fire. My chest was burning. "You've taken everything else away from me! So I don't care! Take it…." I fell silent and sobbed as my eyes drifted to Kids motionless body again. Then, I screamed, letting out my rage. I stormed up to the door and banged on it with my fist. "Let me out!"

Suddenly, I felt something sharp in my chest. Glancing down I saw that my chest was glowing, and it hurt. I put my hand to my heart and let the strange sensation take over me. _It's BREW. It's leaving me._

**Death the Kid**

Urgh, why do I feel so groggy? I slowly lifted my hand to my head. Flicking my eyes open, I noticed that it was really bright. A light was shining near me.

Then, I remembered. _Suze!_ I shot up and saw her in the middle of the room, hovering slightly above the ground. BREW was so clear in her soul through the light. There was fire in her eyes.

"Suze!" I cried. When she heard me, I saw the peacefulness of her face replaced with panic. Her face flushed with shock as the light consumed us. I heard her scream with pain.

When I opened my eyes again, Suze was lying on the floor unconscious. Floating above her was her soul, glowing a radiant purple.

I shakily stood and knelt by her in silence. My eyes passed over her injuries before looking to the small ancient box inside her soul. I reached towards it but hesitated. I can't just take it, can I? If it saves her, then yes, I can. Carefully, I reached into the soul and removed the box with as much care as I could. It sat in my hand, no bigger than my palm. With my free hand, I stroked her cheek.

Then, I heard the door being forced open. It made me panic, so I clenched BREW in my hand behind my back. I'm not giving it up without a fight.

To my surprise, it wasn't Medusa or Free. A blonde girl stood blocking the light coming in through the door, a scythe posed in her hands.

"Maka!" I stood as she ran in the room and threw her arms round my neck. The scythe fell to the ground and Soul returned to human form, rubbing his head.

"Kid! Are you ok? I'm so glad we found you. Where's-?" She broke off as she noticed Suze.

"No!" Soul gasped as he crawled to kneel by her. I put my hand on his shoulder and opened my hand to show him. "BREW…that explains a lot." Maka walked to stand beside him.

"We should return her soul to her." I nod, realising that I was shaking. I felt so numb.

"W-what happened to Medusa?" I stutter.

"There has been no sign of anyone else in this castle. Shinigami sent us to search it."

I couldn't believe that they had escaped. _I will get revenge._

I watched Maka gently take hold of the soul and press it into Suze's chest. _I really hope this works._


	10. Aftermath

Something Brewing 

Chapter 10

**Susannah**

They said I was out cold for 3 days. The first thing I noticed, when I woke back in my own bedroom, was that I felt really light. Once I knew what had happened, I began to realise how much of a heavy burden BREW had been. Now, it was safely in Shinigami's safe. It would be protected there.

I smiled to myself as Maka walked in. "Soul!" She cried, "Come quick!" She sat on the bed as Soul appeared.

"You're awake!" He smiled at me and leaned on the doorframe.

Maka took my hand and said, "You feeling ok?"

Surprisingly, I was. I was more content than I had been in a long time. Obviously my injuries had been healing while I was asleep, and I felt so happy. "Yeh, I am," I replied.

"Will you miss it?" Soul asked me. I shook my head.

"All it did was put me in danger." I answered, swinging my legs out of bed. I examined the spots where my skin had been badly bruised or cut. Only faint marks now. Sure, the bruises fade, but the pain will still remain in my memories. I still remember how they kept me so afraid. My strength is my friends for all the love they have given. It was all a dream to me now, nothing more than a memory. For once in my life, I could honestly say, I'm ok.

**Death the Kid**

I stood over his dead body, a gunshot in the back of his head. Ha! Not so immortal now are we? I laughed out loud. We had searched for Free, and had found his location, along with Medusa. I had pulled the trigger and Bam! He fell down dead. I shoved the body with my foot.

"What about Medusa?" Patti asked.

"She'll be long gone. Without any back up, she will have run off. I don't think we should worry about her for now." I took one last look at the man I hated, who had caused me so much pain, before walking to the nearest window. I breathed on it and wrote my fathers number.

"Hullo Kid!"

"Free's dead." I spoke with an emotionless tone, like I couldn't care less.

"That's good… Hey, guess who's awake!"

My eyes widened and without hesitation, I summoned my skateboard and flew back to Death City as fast as I could.

**Susannah**

I was with Shinigami when Kid called. I felt so much relief when I heard that that monster was dead. I could finally relax; He was gone from my life. A little ironic, but I felt, well, free. When I saw Kid in the mirror, my pulse had shot up. _Dear God, I love him. _

"Go to him. He'll be back in a few minutes," Shinigami had said.

I walked, feeling slightly nervous for some reason, down the corridor out of Shibusen and through the front entrance.

We both freeze. The guns fell from his hands and turned back into humans. In silence, we start to walk towards each other. I run and throw my arms around his neck. He pulls my waist towards him and kisses me, his soft lips pressing against mine. My heart sours. After a while, I pull away, open my eyes and say, "Kid, I love you." He grins as kisses me again, pulling me closer.

I hear Liz tut and Patti giggle. They walk away, leaving us alone. I feel so light. Finally, now Free was dead, and BREW was no longer with me, I could be with Kid without any worries. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you too," Kid whispers before he kisses me lightly on my neck. I swoon and closed my eyes.

All my life I had been trapped by BREW. My life had revolved around keeping it safe with so many restrictions. But now, I'm free, with the guy I love.

Maybe BREW was destined to leave me.

Maybe I don't have to be alone anymore.

My first fan fiction finished ;)

Thanks to Jess for help!


End file.
